


All Hallows Eve

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has many names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

When Methos threatened to dress as Death for Hallowe'en, Duncan began to look perturbed until Amanda laughed and asked "Which one? Gaiman's? Pratchett's? Peter Death Bredon Wimsey?" Mac was successfully diverted -- indeed the conversation soon devolved into naming as many different 'Deaths' as possible, getting steadily more outrageous: "Death of Microbes" indeed.

But at the end of the evening, candy dispensed, beer drunk and Amanda having cajoled Mac out for a dance, Methos stood at the thoroughly modern sink in his thoroughly modern bathroom tracing a line on his face he needed no mirror to find.

Death cast no reflection.


End file.
